


E4rth

by l_loves_light_tp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Apocalypse, Crossdressing, Documentaries, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gen, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Other, Panties, Post-Apocalypse, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_loves_light_tp/pseuds/l_loves_light_tp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A decade ago a mass invasion took place, causing what was left of the population to leave and take refuge on a massive vessel. Life continued. Until scientists had found out that aliens couldn't adapt to our planet and with their primary food source gone and animal numbers slowly decreasing the government sent out The legion to eliminate the remaining aliens. They however didn't send just soldiers but celebrities who had been training on the sidelines so they could make money of this expedition and make a reality tv show to go along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E4rth

**Author's Note:**

> FIrst snk fic, hope you like it and yes Levi cross dressing is a must... i have no clue if the links worked soooooo :D

_"Today a group of 8 specialist soldiers will be sent to earth to eliminate the remaining extra terrestrial life forms who invaded our simpleton planet over a decade ago, now back to Bob with more information on this story."_

_"Thanks Linda, I'm Bob Boblington and you're watching the 12 o'clock news."_

_The opening credits roll, once the theme had finished the screen pans back to Bob and Linda sitting behind a desk with two cups of coffee, a futuristic laptop on it and Linda holding a tablet._

_"And we're back, I'm Bob boblington with our latest news story. 'The Legion', a group consisting of 8 members are set to arrive on Earth at 1 am today. The group consists of;_

_Commander Erwin Smith, who is in charge of running not only this expedition but several others stretched around the universe._

_Corporal Levi Ackerman, who is not only humanities strongest but also this years sexist male according to our loyal sponsors at Moon Magazine._

_Head Scientist/Extra Terrestrial Researcher Hanji Zoe. The women is probably in a small group of people who you could have non-biased conversation with, right Linda?_

_\- Sure thing Bob."_

_"General Officer Petra Ral, who is said to not only be a excellent soldier but has been said to have a motherly aura around her._

_Pilot Jean Kristan, yes Jean, he started out as a humble cyber stable boy and look at him now._

_And finally the from the hit reality tv show The Troublesome Threesome is..._

_Head strategist Armin Arlert, not only is the famous mathematician a celebrity with his own clothing line launching November 23 3045 but also has a talent of getting him and his compadres out of sticky situations, like during the East Wing Tour 3040._

_Shang Xiao (pro: si-ao) Mikasa Ackerman the asian beaut decided to keep her old title when she was in her last military regime before her reality tv and music career booted._

_Weapons Master and Lyrical Genius Eren Jaeger also know as Humanity's Last Hope has told us in pre interview for this expeditions documentary that ‘he’s going to attempt to stay calm and collect around everyone.’’’_

_The camera cuts to Linda, “Tune in everyday at 8pm to watch the documentary, ‘E4rth- Taking Back Our Planet to follow this years biggest occasion.’’’--_

-

I turned off the television after getting up on my way to the door. Walking down the hallway leading to the door was exceptionally chilling… maybe because I was in just my fucking boxers.

“Oi, shitty glasses do you have my fucking clothes.” I called out from behind the door.

“Of Course Mr. ravioliiiiiii.’’ I heard from the other side of the door. I twisted the lock to let the freak in.

She stumbled in and handed me a suit bag. I swiftly took the bag and walked into my [room](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=139003960)\- she knows her way round but there was no time for formalities as we were already late and I didn't want to be more than fashionably late when arriving at the club. I laid my [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/e4rth_levi_outfit/set?id=139003030) out on my king sized bed  and let me tell you it definitely wasn't a suit. I first but on a women's black jumper with the outline of a unicorn and a rainbow behind it (it's fabulous so shut the fuck up). Next I slid out of my boxers and put on some black lacy panties on as a replacement, after some awkward ball tucking I turned around to look at my full body mirror on my wall. My ass had been defined after countless hours in training making them look heavenly, whoever picks me up tonight is going to be in for a treat. After was some black stockings making the journey a little longer till you reach the treasure at the end… oh my fucking god Erwin has turned me into such a filthy slut...oh well. After sliding into some black leather shorts I slipped into some black heals with black bows on top. I covered my hair with a black ‘flawless’ beanie, adjusted it to make sure my curtains hang out and so I don't look like I have weird ass comb over. To complete the look I put on a thin layer of foundation and some concealer to cover a beauty spot on one of my cheekbones- not forgetting my winged eye liner of course.

“Anytime this century would be great Levi.” Hanji cooed from outside my bedroom.

“Yeah, I’m ready bitch tits.” I Said walking out.

“My, oh my, don't you look beautiful Levi-san.”

“Ptshhh, I know you fucking weeaboo, lets go. “

We walked to her car, her chatting my ear off whilst I tried to get her to shut up, and made our way to the club.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP VERY SOON HOME DOGS WOOOHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and its going to be much much longer :',D


End file.
